


Holy Debauchery

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/M, Lust, Other, Romance, Sex, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: FGO- Shirou has often been aware of  Kiara Sessyoin's advances and even more wary of her dark  nature regarding lust. She has been more persistent lately and wanting Shirou to bed her more than ever while they operated in Chaldeas with him as a Master and her as his Servant. One day he has enough and decided to oblige her wishes, taking her to her room he indulges in her body with aims to 'cleanse' her of both her past sins as well as her insatiable lusty nature. Unfortunately his understudy Mashu Kyrialight may also want a piece of the Emiya cake.





	Holy Debauchery

  
  
  


**Holy Debauchery**

**Fate Grand Order**

**For LastManstanding**

**By Azure**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter One- Taking The Holy Slut**

 

********

 

“Shirrrooouu…..why won’t you bed me already, mmmhh?” A silky sexy voice purred from the doorway as one reincarnated Mage Master of Chaldeas Shirou Emiya passed by. 

The boy had lived through Fuyuki as a Master at one time, inevitably learning of his fate to be a Servant he’d like to consider a ‘Hero’, even with the events regarding Archer and realizing how bleak the future was he persevered and became ‘Emiya’ the Archer Servant. Now however, he was a synergy of two beings like his understudy Mash Kyrielight was, he was part Servant and part human. During the Chaldeas  incident when a madman threatened to obstruct everything inside of it for the sake of his master plan and plunge chaos onto reality with singularities Shirou came into the picture as a partial Servant infused with the flesh body of one deceased worker of Chaldeas. 

Physically speaking he was the same in appearance as he ever was in his prime, with the exception of slightly tanned skin and a streak of white in his spiky red hair. Donning the uniform and heading out of his room he once again ignored the flirtatious whims of Kiara Sessyoin, an ironically demonic priest of woman that just so happens to be a wanton slut of his body.

“Ah Sessyoin-chan, still doing that thing again where you stalk me all around Chaldeas.” Shirou pointed out in a polite manner then saw her smirk coyly as she stepped out from behind the doorway exposing her semi-naked body to him.

By default Kiara wore a rather provocative outfit for a holy vestment and Shirou was having trouble keeping his hormones in check around it. He cursed this woman for her unholy beauty and sexually charged allure, Kiara appeared to be Japanese and by appearance, she looked to be in  her mid to late twenties. She was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever met, her long raven hair draped down her shoulders and backside making her out to be a goddess in all respects. An irony that part of that description may have rung true if her backstory was anything to consider. She resembled that of a Japanese Buddhist nun at times with that particular outfit hugging her cleavage and exposing her legs with a slit along her dress. Her current, and rather more demonic attire, came with two massive black and pink curved horns extending from the sides of her head. Her long flowing black hair was pinked at the tips and flowed in elegant long locks behind her backside. Some twisting locks spayed her forehead amplifying her beauty even more. Her clothing itself, if it can even be called that, was a rather revealing long white coat with belled sleeves and thigh high pink boots. 

At least it was when she started, after ascensions, her outfit became more revealing showing off her midriff, thighs, legs, with upper body barely draped by a loose vestment of clothing showing off her bust. Shirou guessed her to be at least an F cup if size was anything to go by. He’d go crazy just looking at her body long enough and Kiara knew it, she had been trying to get into his pants for some time and he was running out of reasons to avoid her when doing it.

“Ungh!” He grunted when he got a good look at her naked hips showing from  behind the drapery of her attire. ‘Drat, even as a spirit I can hardly control myself around her. Does she have this effect on every male she meets? To think I thought Medusa was too sexy for a Servant, Kiara has everyone beat.’

“Hmm, yes, it’s what I do. I am the incarnation of Lust after all, Shirou Emiya.~” She said in a sultry voice coming out of her hiding place to sashay her way up to Shirou’s stiff body. He had frozen like that because he was too in awe of her beauty, yet at the same time he was conflicted because she was considered beyond saving. 

Kiara had done too much evil , voluntary or not, in her past lives in any reality to ever truly be redeemed. The fact that she alone wanted to seduce and maybe control Shirou under her thrall was evidence of that, but he also thought he may have been overstating that theory. He really thinks she was just horny twenty four seven.

“I think you know that I’m beyond saving, Shirou, so why not indulge in the carnal pleasures life and afterlife have to offer, hm? I know you’re eyeing me  right now, it’s my outfit isn't it? I can change into my nun version if you’d like.” She purred then twirled around magically shifting her outfit into a rather sexy variant of her nun attire. “Well? What do you think?”

She asked this question cutely while striking a peppy pose and winking. Her legs showed nicely through the slit of her dark clothing, her nun outfit hugged her body tightly showing off all her curves and highlighting the fullness of her breasts. Her legs were draped in white stockings and simple shoes while her top was exposed in cleavage while keeping a golden accessory around her shoulders. Her white hat hid her horns and her raven looks, yet her lust-filled eyes remained the same with the color amber and full of mischief.

‘She’s...too sexual! Uungh, I think many had trouble before in her past life when it came to falling over for her. Still, I think she doesn’t mean to do things because of those events. She once cared about people and their wellbeing, did she not?’ Shirou wrestled and took a deep breath before placing his hands on her shoulders surprising her and making her coo in excitement.

“I...will think about it, Kiara-chan. Right now I think I’ll have a talk with Mashu about certain things. Maybe wait up for me later, sounds fine?” He offered and saw her eyes lit up with excitement leading  to her nodding rapidly wearing a lusty smile.

“I’ll be waiting, Emiya. Oh I will be waiting, I’ve long wanted to taste you on my lips, to ravage you with every fiber of my being and I hope you’ll ravage me the same way. I especially enjoy lovers being very rough with me in bed, I’m hoping you’ll assert yourself and make me you lick your boot!” She beamed excitedly and changed back into her more revealing white and pink outfit making Shirou sport a nosebleed on his way out. 

He knew Kiara was watching his ass sway with every step he was taking, a deep scarlet blush showed on his face as made his way down to the cafeteria.

‘Oh I can’t wait, I do hope you’ll breed me like an animal, Shirou Emiya. I want to be loved more than anything even if it’s violent savage ruttery only animals commit to each other.’ SHe sighed in happiness knowing the Master of Chaldeas finally accepted her ‘invitation’, Kiara licked her lips in excitement and watched him go knowing he would seek her out later today. ‘Perhaps I shall wait in his bedroom until then, I have nothing else better to do.’

******

Moments later….

 

“Unngh, Mashu-chan, I have a problem that may not have an answer.” Shirou groaned as he slumped down into his seat sighing heavily. Across from him was the cute demure violette with glasses and a curvy body; Mash Kyrielight. 

The cute bashful girl wore her usual long coat over professional outfit ensemble, she quietly munched on her bread bun while eying her senpai with a curious stare. It pained her to see her master and secret crush distressed over something outside of his control.

“Go ahead, I am listening, senpai. Is it about Sessyoin-san? Are her advances getting to you?” She asked humbly seeing him nod. 

“I know all about her backstory and everything she’s done afterwards as a Servant, she may be evil or simply an embodiment of lust with masochistic tendencies, but I believe there is still a good person left inside of her. There just has to be a way to reach it and pull it out.” Shirou groaned eventually sitting back upright to focus on Mashu. 

The girl finished eating her food and was about to grab her tray ready to put away for the time being.

“Senpai, I know you’ll come up with the answer to this dilemma, now...while it’s not my place to say, maybe  you can burrow through her veils of lust and pull that goodness out?” She suggested bashfully making Emiya perk an eyebrow in curiosity.

“She has surrounded herself with wanton layers of lust and carnality, maybe because she’s been hurt so much in her past life. I think Senpai needs to….bring out by playing her own game against her. Maybe give in to her advances and remind Sessyoin-san of the goodness she once had.” She explained fully making Emiya’s widen with surprise as a blush coated his face. 

“I see….I mean, I was certainly thinking about it, but this takes the cake on ideas. T-thank you, Mashu-chan. I think you are right.” Shirou then stood up with a determined look on his face, one that said ‘Let’s Do This’, it was something that made Mash’s heart skip a beat when she saw it. Her senpai looked so  bold and so daring, he was a man of virtue and altruism, something she found very attractive in today’s modern males.

“Thank you again, Mash. I’ll go take care of Kiara’s lewd needs once and for all.” Shirou said walking out of the cafeteria and heading  back to his room leaving a blush squeamish Mash frozen in place possibly regretting her words of advice in getting to bed the lascivious woman.

‘Maybe I should’ve said something else?’ She wondered gnashing her thighs together in partial arousal.

********

 

Arriving back at his room, secretly thankful there were no irregularities today that they should take note of, Shirou flashed his ID card and opened his door to reveal an eagerly waiting Kiara dressed in her Nun outfit again. He groaned feeling a sense of arousal stir within his pants as she posed provocatively on his bed with long legs catching his attention. Kiara took notice of his presence and smiled before sitting up, she licked her lips in excitement and wondered if they were really going to do it here and now.

“Oh, you’re back early. Come to claim your prize, Master? You did summon me from the depths of hell after all, I hope I’m in for a good bedding.~” She purred giggling with excitement as Shirou closed the door behind him and walked up to her without a word. 

He reached down and grabbed Kiara by the shoulders, making her blush like a maiden again, and leaned in to her face before she had any time to think.

“Mhh!” She yelped in surprise when she felt his lips press strongly into her mouth. Her eyes were wide with excitement and feeling very enamored with his choice as she lowered them before melting into the kiss. Her hands came up to affectionately wrap around his head pulling him even close. Their lips started curdling all over each other salaciously in wet oral splendor leading to tongues meeting in the middle in sensational bliss.

“Mmhhhhh!~” Kiara mewled even louder now , her kissing grew more impassioned by the minute with her tongue shoving itself down Emiya’s throat tasting him. She was channeling all her pent up lust for the man in this embrace and relishing how good it feels to finally become intimate with a person again. 

Their tongues meshed wetly in salacious movement, Shirou was as strong and as impassioned as Kiara when he forced his tongue down  into her mouth taking her back. The relented to his aggressiveness and leaned back into the bed letting him take charge as he got on top of her body. She was still in her Nun outfit at the moment, but she would change soon enough once things really got started. Emiya was humming into her mouth hungrily and reaching a hand up to her chest fondling her large boobs through the clothing, this made Kiara hum excitedly in arousal. 

Kiara was feeling more alive by the second while this was going, her taste buds had Shirou’s saliva all over them,  her lips suckled at his own with glee, and her insides started frothing with sexual excitement as they made out for another several minutes before ceasing. He drew himself off of her face seeing her pant excitedly with a flustered appearance, her cheeks were red and her eyes were starstruck with ever-budding lust.

“Kiara-chan, huff…..huff...this moment is going to be all about us. I want you to show me your years of experience in this type of field, I also want to go deeper and bring you out of your self-imposed misery. I’ll be your lover tonight, so get ready because I intend to ravage you like you wanted.” Shirou breathed out with an air of dominance making her  shiver with delight.

Secretly she also frowned at his words and internally denied that she was ‘Miserable’ like he said she was. Still, the feeling of his strong firm right hand dangling her pendulous tit in circles made her coo with such erotically-charged excitement that she couldn’t care less. She smiled up at him and licked her tongue across her lips. 

He was hers now.

“Go ahead, Shiro-chan.” Kiara cooed and reached up to her cleavage window pulling it down to reveal her large breasts before his startled eyes. “Ravage me.~” 

Shirou gulped, seeing this sultry woman’s amazing breasts up close made his hormonal side take charge once again. He sat back up to quickly undo the brazer of his Chaldeas uniform, Kiara watched with glee as he shed off some of his clothing exposing nicely toned muscle to her eyes. She bristled up in excitement even more when she saw him pull down his pants exposing his long turgid eleven-inch phallus fully erect and twitching with excitement.

‘Oh my….! By all the goodwill of the lords of the cosmos I will have that beast inside of me!~’ She thought with excitement before flipping herself back on to position herself on her hands and knees before Shirou’s eyes. He was more than half-naked at this point with long erect member sticking out complete with a set of full balls. 

Kiara reached back to  lift up the tassel of her Nun outfit revealing her panty-less lower body surprising Shirou. She smirked coyly as her delightfully ample heart-shaped rump exposed her private parts fully to the man she wanted to fuck her. Her ass was deliciously thick and phat, rounded to perfection making Shirou want to rub his hands all  over it. Her pussy remained fresh and moistened with excitement, gaping openly with wanton lust for his penis as it inched closer to her own body. 

Shirou was feeling the enamoring effects of lust Kiara activated within him, he struggled to remember that he was trying to help her redeem herself and find forgiveness. That was harder to remember when his mind was fogged with lustful desire for the goddess-like beauty.

“Take me, Shirou Emiya! Make me your sow, ravish me in every way possible! I’m all yours!~” She cried out with an overwhelming desire for the stud standing up on his knees. Shirou sighed and placed his hands around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

His cockhead lined up with the dripping mons of her womanhood, Kiara shivered with excitement as she felt it merely a hairbreadth away. Her hands clenched the sheets readily, she looked over his shoulders at Shirou with a lascivious smile on her lips, Shirou smiled back in the usual kind way he does. This always made her heart tingle with fluttering feelings she rarely has with anyone else. 

Squeezing her hips and pushing himself forward the spearhead of his member pushed into the wet folds of her pussy making her gasp out in surprise as she felt her insides spread out. Her fingers clenched the sheets even tighter and her eyes glossed over in steamy sensation as her mouth hung agape silently moaning. Shirou felt big and his cock was slowly burying itself into her snatch inch by inch filling her out.

“Hhaaahhh….!~ Ooh Emiya-kun! I had no idea you were so big!~” Kiara squealed out in delight blushing harder than a tomato as he pressed himself deeply into her body. Shirou’s hips met with the surface of her ass relishing the soft doughy sensation of her perfect skin meshing with his body. 

He doubled over her backside groaning loudly in growing ecstasy as he felt her unfathomably tight walls coil down around him causing him no end of pleasure. Kiara’s cervix met with this rod, he knew she was no virgin, which was ironic considering she dressed as a Nun, albeit a slutty one. Shirou gripped her hips some more and drew back his hips so he could steadily deliver a straight thrust into her cervix spearing it open and arriving inside of the demoness’s womb!

“Kkyaaaahhh!~ Hhaaahhh!~ More! I want you to pound me until I can’t walk, Emiya-kun. Your manhood is beyond perfect, and it’s just for me!~” She squealed out wearing a delirious smile on her face as Shirou began rutting into her body gingerly with waist slapping into her ass. 

Her cheeks jiggled and rippled along her body as she rocked back and forth in steady rhythm along the bed. Soft sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed out alongside the woman’s moans growing in volume, Kiara was in a world of bliss right now and realized how full Shirou made her feel. Each hard thrust into her innermost sensitive areas quelled with sexual invigoration, she was feeling mana course into her being along with sensational pleasure coming from Shirou’s touch. He grunted and huffed repeatedly as he rutted into the woman’s exposed pussy like an animal, Shirou loved the feeling she gave him and leaned over her backside so he could reach underneath her body for one specific purpose.

“Mmhh! Oooohh! You naughty boy.~ Savor them, Shirou Emiya, for they all are yours.~” Kiara purred once she felt his strong hands grab ahold of her exposed tits, the feeling of his fingers digging into the doughy skin of her mammaries sent ripples of pleasure up Kiara’s spine. She breathed hotly in ecstasy and began slamming her ass voraciously into his waist returning fire with her own movements.

“Uuuh uuh uunn unh uunh uuunnhh! Uuaaahhh! Oooh Emiya! Kiss me!” Kiara moaned loudly turning her to the side and meeting his lips with her own. Once again their mouths meshed into each other’s for a languid embrace in which their tongues wrestled one another for dominance. They did it so openly in front of no one, Kiara’s tongue would curl and press against Shirou’s only to be dominated by him in return. She mewled in pleasure as result, enjoying the feeling of being overpowered. It paid into her more masochistic tendencies when it happened.

Shirou started hitting her ass faster now, in a deliberately rough way that he knew a masochist like Kiara would like. His pelvic thrusts intensified in force making her ass tender with hard slaps of his skin, this titillated the demoness greatly making writhe in pleasurable agony as she chewed the pillow beneath her.

“Nnggghh! Harder! Rougher! Beat me if you have to!~” She cried out in ecstasy as Shirou then pulled a hand from her breasts and slapped it along her buttocks making her squeal even louder. “Eeeaaggghh!”

The ripple of her cheeks mesmerized and gave him a twisted sense of perverted arousal. Her buttocks started clapping ahardr against waist as though Kiara was begging him to hit her some more. Feeling as though he was marching down the rabbit hole of lust Shirou obliged the woman and reeled back his hand so he could spank it across her ass a second time!

“Mnnggghh! Mmmore!~” She cried out with pillow being chewed between her teeth. Smirking he slapped his hand back left and right all over again spanking the raunchy demoness and bring her to climax. Kiara pound her ass back into his waist roughly several more times before halting, her head tossed up head knocking her white Nun cap off her raven hair and showing Shirou a delirious look of pure ecstasy as she came.

“AaaaaggghhH!~” She cried out and shuddered with intensity as she felt her orgasm wrack her body completely. Her walls clamped down on his member, squeezing it in sporadic convulsions, Kiara came like a gusher and lubricated his cock as she came on it over and over again. 

This pushed him to growl loudly in ecstasy and rams his pelvis deep into Kiara’s body letting out a gigantic climax right at the same time she herself came to hers! Their bodies writhed and heaved together in orgasmic bliss, Kiara’s tight vessel kept squeezing Shirou’s length repeatedly in a desperate bid to milk him for his seed, thankfully that’s what it came to when Shirou felt his balls bloat with release. He shoved his length even deeper inside of the demonic nun feeling thick blasts of potent sperm shoot out filling her body with his essence.

At feeling this Kiara shivered up again and ground her body tightly into Shirou’s waist making him groan even louder as he felt the expulsion of his cum commence. Over and over again he pumped into her sacred depths filling up her womb with seed as she wracked her body with orgasm! Kiara started sputtering incoherently at the blissful sensations of his orgasm intermingling with her own, she felt Shirou bend his waist over so he could spoon the demonic beauty while she shuddered in constant ecstasy. For nearly a fully solid minute he came filling her up with ‘Mana’ and thick viscous amounts of seed, once he was done cumming he took a moment to rest against her backside cuddling her half-naked body.

“Oooohhh…...Shirou-kun.~” She cooed dreamily as she felt his chest press against her naked shoulders. Her eyes lit up with a glimmer of light , a wide smile stretched onto her face as Shirou pulled himself up off of her. He stood up off the side of the bed with his member only slightly flaccid and lubricated with her juices. 

“Hope you have more in you, Emiya-kun.” She cooed and got up quickly changing her Nun clothing into her far lewder outfit. She made an exception this time with leaving on her violet leggings and her top-piece of clothing barely covering up her chest. Her waist held the garter belt matching the legging’s color and an extremely thin thong worn around her pelvis. It was crotchless showing her pussy lips seeping seed as she stood ready for him.

Her top headdress was still on her head, allowing the full view of her raven locks and large horns, Shirou already had an idea on how to use those. Kiara looked at him with a sultry smile and peeled down her top revealing her full breasts once again to his delight and grabbed ahold of his shoulders so she could throw him onto the bed. She threw herself on to of him embedding her pelvis into his waist relishing the joint feeling of having his erection back inside of her again. Kiara mewled with lust and felt her body glowing with dark enriched mana that seeps from her being whenever her powers take root in claiming someone. Her walls wrapped tightly around his length once again making Emiya growl loudly in profound bliss as she ground herself onto him in cowgirl position. 

“Nnnggghh! Haaaahhh, oooohh I feel you, Shirou-kun! I feel everything you have flow inside of me! I want more!” She declared with a crazed smile and lust-filled eyes before leaning down to grab his head into her hands showing him dark side with a smile.

‘Uh oh….! I think her darker impulses have awakened.’ Shirou thought to himself seeing the dark glint in her eyes as she ground her body into his waist. Shirou grunted painfully in pleasure as he felt her insides stir tighter around him while she pressed her breasts closer to his face. He was beginning to feel Kiara’s dark mana beginning to seep through to him claiming his mind with lust and mindless desire as he was falling more devoted to her by the second.

“Uunngh! Kiara! You’re succumbing to it! Your impulses!” Shirou struggled to say as he felt the mind-bending nirvana of the demoness pussy coil tightly around his length with each passing second. He felt his hips beginning to buck up and push her pelvis up off of his waist with constant copulating noises and sensations. 

“You’ll belong to me, Emiya-kun!~ I’ve have had many, many, followers throughout my past life. So many devoted themselves only to me whether intentional or not, I have lived with that sadness for so long now, but I need to satiate my carnival cravings. YOu’re here, and you’ve resisted my temptations up until this point, the only thing left for us is to become one, Emiya-kun!~” Kiara poured out leaning down to wrap her lips aggressively around his face.

She was intensely making out with the boy while he writhed underneath her grooving body, her hips descended and rose against his pelvis, again and again, taking him in deep and giving him ultimate pleasure in sexual coitus. Shirou couldn’t help but fuck her back giving in to the sensitive sensations her body provided, it was the ultimate temptation and he was falling right into her lap. Soon he’d be just another victim to this woman cursed by fate, another drone mindlessly serving her and satisfying her lust-filled darkness, but…

‘Mnggh!’ Shirou braced himself while his tongue was getting swallowed up by Kiara’s hungry mouth. She continued mewling in ecstasy as she made out with him unaware that he was channeling his Mana into his strong body.

Just then his eyes opened up revealing a fierce spark within them, his spirit circuits glowed giving his form an angelic look as he called out the words of his magecraft inside of his mind.

‘Trace on!’ He called out making his body glow  brightly underneath Kiara’s writhing form, this gave her pause and made her pull her face up from his own eyeing him with alarm. He sat up hooking one arm around her waist and chanted out the next incantation to his spell.

‘Reinforcement!’

His body became strengthened drastically making his member larger and granting  Kiara untold pleasure as she felt his body become much firmer. His length extended beyond her cervix pushing directly into her womb while it touched many weak spots inside her body. 

“Uuaaaahhh! Emiya!~ Haahh, what are you doing?” She cried out in ecstasy tossing back her head as Shirou turned the tables back on her in terms of dominance. He sat up from the bed until he rose up off of  it, he grabbed ahold of her voluptuous waist reaching his fingers down to her ass cupping each cheek as he ground his pelvis into hers even more. 

Kiara was moaning even louder as his member swelled with his physical reinforcement, Shirou was now stronger than her, both physically and in terms of sexual prowess. He lifted Kiara up into the wall facing their bed making her legs dangle up the air twitching with every hard thrust of his member drilling into her core. She tossed her head around moaning constantly and feeling her corruptive mana fade away from Shirou’s body, which was still glowing in magical circuits.

“Mmngh mnhh mngh mnngh mnggh! I’ll cure you, Kiara. I’ll play your game, but this time...unngghh….I’ll make you beg for it instead of the other way around.” Shirou grunted as he slammed his magically enforced pelvis into her body!

“Aaauuuh!~ Emiya-kuuun!~ Hhaaahhh!~” She wailed loudly arching her chest forward pressing her generous bust into his pecs. She felt his member plunging even more rampantly into her pussy making her insides stir up sensationally with mind-bending ecstasy. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer as her legs remained stuck out from his sides. Her buttocks slammed feverishly into the wall behind them making loud noises and causing small tremors in the surface. She was begin pressed into it so hard and so furiously that cracks were beginning to form in the surface, but Kiara held on still and relished the euphoria that Shirou was giving her.

“Aaaahhhh! Aaah aah aah aah ahhh!~ Emiyaaaa!~” She mewled loudly in bliss feeling her walls beginning to throb strongly around his length as it savagely drilled into her body. Shirou himself was falling in love with her after seeing her beautiful face become flustered with raucous ecstasy, her raven locks tossed around in constant, her headpiece fall off leaving only her horns and her hair visible. Her eyes misted up with nonstop bliss as she held onto his body for dear life with him pinning her to wall. 

The loud sounds of coitus, with small tremors included, echoed throughout the room into the outer hallway. Many Chaldea personnel simply walked on by ignoring the noise with awkward blushing faces. Well, all but one.

****

“Sen….pai?” Mash Kyrielight muttered as she stood outside of Shirou’s room listening to the barbaric and raucous sounds of lovemaking going on within. She could hear Kiara’s loud moans and blushed brightly as she felt the vibrations of their fuckfest echoing throughout the walls.

Gulping  nervously she pressed herself up against the surface pressing the side of her face into the surface to get an earful while still blushing heavily.

‘Senpai…..are you really that kind of beast? I wonder….’ Mash thought to herself gnashing her legs together and rubbing her thighs through her stockings as she listened in to hear Shirou’s groaning.

*****

“Uunngh! Unungh!.....uugghhhH! I’m coming, Kiara!” He announced with as trained face and immediately felt the woman’s long stocking-clad legs wrap around behind him pulling him in to the very brink of her snatch. Shirou groaned in pleasure and felt the churning sensations of his balls beginning to rise up ready for discharge.

Kiara thrashed about a few more times against his muscular frame feeling herself succumb to blissful climax. Smacking her hips against Shirou’s body again she halted her movement and shuddered with untold ecstasy as she came at long last. The woman tossed up her head screeching to the high heavens as she felt her walls constrict releasing her flood of orgasm-wrought vaginal juices.

“Mnngggh! Aaaaaaahh Emiya!~” She cried out until Shirou wrapped his lips around her own again causing her moans to become stifled inside of his mouth. Their tongues met languidly once more resulting in a fluid back and forth between the two while Shirou.

“”Nnggh!” He groaned and bucked up against her pelvis releasing a thick gush of seed into her insides. Her walls convulsed and sucked voraciously on his member some more coaxing more and more of it into her womb. Kiara mewled at feeling the sensation of gooey warm spunk flooding her insides again, it gave her a fantasy about a more simplistic life in which she and Shirou Emiya lived happily ever after someplace else.

‘I...I can see it! I can see…..me being happy with Emiya-kun.’ She thought to herself as she felt his tongue push down her throat making her moan warmly back into his mouth. Her legs locked tightly with ankles crossed behind his waist, her insides throbbed with every thick pulsation of sperm flowing into her body filling up her womb as it went on. 

Kiara pictured a simple life with him in the back of her mind, one where she wasn’t a figure to be revered nor a demoness cursed by fate, one where she was sporting a fully pregnant stomach with Shirou at her side cradling it affectionately. It brought a tear to her eyes and made her feel something other than unbidden lust for the first time in ages.

“Mmnggg! Mnngghh! Mmhhhh…..~” She mewled some more as they rode out their combined climax. Her pelvis started grinding against his waist letting her legs relax a bit as they drooped down the back of his thighs. Thick rivets of semen began oozing out of her throbbing pussy as Shirou finished cumming inside of her. 

Kiara then broke off from his liplock and looked lovingly into his eyes seeing genuine warmth and affection until a smirk crossed his face.

“Who says we’re done?” He asked playing into the seductive role of tempter making Kiara blush excitedly as he pulled from her leg lock letting her fall gently to her knees along the bed with sperm still  oozing from her quim. Her face was brought up close to his member seeing it up close and lubricated in her juices and his sperm.

Kiara felt the lust-filled quench of thirst arise within her compelling her to lean forward eagerly with tongue rolling out of her mouth.

‘I need to make sure I break her free of her Lust addiction, to do that I suppose I have to play the role of Seducer and really bring everything I have into breaking her of it. This may take a while.’ Shirou thought channeling his Mana again and making his member reinforced with rigidity as Kiara placed her wet lips around the shroom of his cock.

“Mmhhh.~” She mewled happily as she tasted his semen combined with her vaginal juices on her lips. Her tongue came crawling out lapping up every ounce of it that seeped from the opening of his cockhead, Shirou felt the lustful urge to suddenly be aggressive and grab her horns into each of his hands surprising Kiara completely.

“These must be used this way,  right, Kiara-chan?” He asked with a coy smile and used those horns as handles pulling her entirely into his waist! 

“Sspprtth! Mmmmmgghh!” Kiara mewled out in surprise as she felt his massive turgid length burrow all the way into her throat in one push! She gurgled and struggled to adjust to Shirou’s massive length pushing down her gullet, thankfully as an incarnation of Lust she adapted fairly quickly. Kiara gripped the sides of his legs securely and began thrusting her head into his lap taking his member in deeply with lips squeezing tight along his length.

Shirou felt the difference between her actions now and started moaning softly in growing pleasure, he kept his firm grip on her horns keeping her face headbutting his pelvis while his member plunged voraciously down her throat. Loud echoey slurping noises began airing out from between the woman’s face and his body, his balls were still bloated with thick amounts of sperm despite having cum several times already. They smacked into her chin gingerly as his appendage pushed wetly into her waiting mouth.

“Mmhh mmhh mhh mhh mhhhh! Sppprtrrttt!~” She salivated openly with lips parting open showing Shirou how wide her mouth can be when engulfing his length once more, but before she did that her tongue came out to openly lather around his shaft titillating him with it’s spongy moist surface. Kiara hummed wetly as she alternated to running it along his length savoring the taste of his member as she cleaned her juices and his seed off of it. 

She salivated and ached with lust as she continued this for some time, the woman whiffed Shirou’s member and tasted it all over. She occasionally switched between sucking random places of his skin into her mouth  leaving a trail of kisses along his groin until she worked her way down to his balls. Shirou held his hands on her horns still yet made no move to drive her face into his pelvis again until she was ready. 

‘I think...uunngh...I’ll let her have this. Ooohh….for now.’ He groaned in thought and relished the spongy sensation of her tongue lathering all over his member from the underside of his phallus. Kiara’s eyes glowed with lust once again and she smiled as she suckled every inch of his amazing meat while keeping a hand gripped around the top half of his shaft. She pumped him gingerly while slurping on one of his bloated testicles, she hummed and slurped with vigor making her head bob and weave on it repeatedly causing him to groan.

Shirou clenched his teeth and started moaning loudly in pleasure as he felt his balls beginning to swell ready to discharge once more. 

“Hhmmhhh! You taste amazing, Emiya-kun.~ Haaahhmmm….” She moaned softly as she raised herself up on her knees running her tongue along slowly causing Shirou to shiver at the sensation she was providing him. Then she surprised the Master of Chaldeas by rising up on her knees and grabbing both of her pendulous breasts into each hand.

She peered up at his flustered face and smirked coyly at Shirou while sliding her own tongue across her lips in a depraved manner. 

“Allow me to give you heaven, my Lord. My darling.~” She purred clearly enamored with him, but still heavily mired in wanton lust rather than love. To Shirou, it probably didn’t matter which, he knew this moment was intimate to the extreme, even though he was trying to pry her from her dark addiction he’d admit that everything felt amazing with Kiara Sessyoin.

She tossed him a wink and sandwiched her breasts around the lower half of his might cock making him toss back his head and moan loudly with a sharp hiss of breath.

“Hhaahh…...Kiara-chan!~” 

She loved hearing him call her name out like that and began rotating both of her melons around his length thoroughly with plenty of doughy pressure being applied to it. Kiara felt his member throbbing harder and harder between her melons, she felt joy in his length emitting warmth to her body. She juggled them along the sides of his shaft gingerly massaging him with a slow sensual pace and watching him breathe hotly in pleasure. 

The Servant giggled happily with the results she was seeing and started grabbing them together with both hands digging into the sides so she could begin pumping them both up and down his length giving him a thorough breastjob. Shirou was feeling amazing sensations coming from her doughy breasts and hunched forward slightly placing his hands around her shoulders. Kiara breathed out in gasps of excitement as she pumped and pumped her tits on his meat feeling the throbbing pulsations continue and escalate in volume while Shirou humped her chest.

The swift sounds of skin sliding against more skin continued for some time with Shirou huffing in constant ecstasy as Kiara worked her tits on him. She pumped them voraciously until he was beginning to cum making her drop her breasts and hug her arms around his thighs swallowing his length deep into her gullet all at once!

“Uunngggh! Haaaahh!~” Shirou howled out loudly and grabbed her horns again pulling her waist-deep and feeling her throat muscles cushion his member completely. He felt the pulsations of his member reach an apex causing him to unload his third load of sperm straight down into her gullet! 

Kiara’s eyes went wide with delight as she tasted the Mana-enriched splendor his member constantly provided. She felt she was seeing the universe unfold before her with how great his seed tasted on her tongue, quickly she started swallowing load after load as he pumped thick hefty ropes of sperm down her throat almost too fast for her to swallow.

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp….!*

She closed her eyes when wiggling her face into his waist with happiness, Kiara hugged Shirou’s pelvis for some time waiting for him to finish cumming. He held her head close and savored the sucking sensation of her mouth milking his cock for seed. Soon enough he finished cumming down her gullet and felt Kiara’s vice-like hold loosen up freeing him in the process.

“Mmmhhhh.~” She hummed tastily and withdrew her face from Shirou’s waist leaving him breathless as she showed him her mouth full of sperm pooled inside of her open lips. She looked up at him with heart-filled eyes and swished her tongue around the reservoir of white inside of it mesmerizing Shirou some more before sealing her lips and swallowing.

*Gulp!*

“Ah.~ Deliciously rich, Master. You’re just full of delicious Mana coursing throughout your body, not to mention you just taste good. And what’s this?” Kiara noted with surprise seeing that he was still hard and glowing with magical circuits covering his body and length. Her eyes went back to Shirou glimmering with mischief as she saw a fierce look on his face followed by a savage smirk. 

He reached down and grabbed Kiara’s arms pulling her up by the wrists before throwing her back onto the bed. She giggled excitedly as he got onto it and placed himself behind her upturned body, her ass was sticking up in the air wiggling at him enticingly as he placed a hand behind her neck forcing her head to mesh into the bed surface. He grabbed his member and tapped her buttcheeks each, he gripped it in his left hand and guided it to line up with her aching pussy. 

“I’m going to tame you, Kiara-chan. I’m going to make you beg! I promise you'll love this.” He said to her with an air of authority making her shiver with delight at his dominance. “Trace….on!”

His body became even more reinforced as magical circuits manifested anew all over his limbs, torso, and face. His became began coated a healthy of glow of reinforced magical hardening likely making it denser than steel at this point. Kiara shivered once again with excitement and wanted to reach back to her buttocks to spread her vulva open for him, but alas she couldn't. Instead, she grabbed a pillow and held it under her face preparing for the most intense fucking yet to be had until she met Shirou Emiya.

He placed himself onto his knees preparing himself for a pressing position in which he’d dominate her as thoroughly. Shirou braced himself and grabbed the folds of her perfect supple ass spreading them apart so he could have a clear view of her pussy. Kiara turned her head back to look at him as he drove his length straight into her juicy pussy spreading it open to pull himself in. 

“Nnnnggh!~ Haaahh!~” Kiara howled out in ecstasy once again as she felt the girth plunge into her depths. In this position, one where Shirou is firmly stating his dominance over her, she felt his member saw in deeper hitting many sensitive places and causing her untold pleasure! Kiara hung her mouth open silently gasping in bliss as she felt it hit her cervix and go beyond.

Shirou grunted when he reached her womb and kept his pelvis staying there pushing against her buttocks and thighs. He could feel Kiara shivering loudly in sensitive ecstasy as he was buried deep inside of her. He huffed and grunted for a few seconds until he got to work rolling his pelvis into her body taking her from behind.

“Mnnhhh! Shirooouu!~ Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh mhhh!” She grunted as he started pounding himself into her thoroughly. His hips collided with her ass sending ripples of impact cascading across her cheeks and sending shivers up her spine that had her reeling with pleasure. Kiara found Shirou’s dick to be perfect for her in every conceivable way, she was feeling things she’d never felt even when she was slutting it around with other people before becoming his Servant. 

Hearts lit up in the pupils of her eyes and her body started undulating along the bed more wildly as he reached for her hands, fastened his grip, and began jackhammering into her twat like no tomorrow!

“Uuunnghhh!~” Kiara felt the thunderous crashes of his pelvis meeting her buttocks, she was being pressed so forcefully into the bed surface she was feeling her body bounce between it and Shirou. She sputtered and gasped in constant ecstasy when a certain realization came up inside of her perverted mind. ‘This is destiny! This is my true fate! I was meant to be Shirou-sama’s personal fucktoy! All of this was meant to happen and I couldn’t be happier that it is so! Shirou-sama is the only man for me, and for him I shall be his onahole, his fuck toy, his…...breeding mate! Ooohh Shirou!~’

This realization hit her hard along with another fifteen minutes of intense rutting making her body jiggle voraciously against this muscled frame. The grip he had on her horns made it easy for Shirou to drive his member deep into the tight trenches of her womanhood. Her vaginal walls started clenching down hard on his cock constricting in ecstasy as she came to yet another intense orgasm! 

Kiara’s eyes rolled up into her sockets when Shirou hit her G spot at the same time, her body wracked with climax causing her to shudder intensely in orgasmic pleasure. Her walls gushed and coiled tightly around his length spritzing his waist with her nectar and making her see ‘Heaven’ while she experienced her climax. As if hearing her prayer she heard Shirou groan loudly in wailing ecstasy himself, he pulled back his hips and drove them deep into her body in a  hard thrust resulting in a thick hearty creampie that filled up her insides once again!

“Oooaaaahhhh!~” Kiara cried out shivering in sensation, the warm wet discharge of his sperm pumping into her cervix sent her mind reeling with pleasurable shock. Her hands gripped the pillow beneath her fingers tightly squeezing the life out of it as she felt Shirou’s sperm fill her up.

Over and over again he pumped into her shaking body, for nearly a full minute on end, then once he finished cumming he quickly pulled out causing her to gasp out in sudden anguish until he flipped her over.

“Oooph! Hehehehe, Shirou-sama.~” She cooed excitedly as she was placed onto her back with legs spread eagle being held apart by his hands. Kiara was pleased to see that his erection was still hardened thanks to the reinforcement magic he cast over himself earlier. 

Shirou had a competitive book on his face, which amplified his handsomeness in Kiara’s opinion, and settled himself at her bottom leaning down so he could cup her face affectionately with his right hand. 

“This is how people used to make love back then, without all the changes modern times came with and with intimacy in mind. This way I can see into your beautiful amber eyes as I take you in Missionary position.” He explained making her heart skip several beats of minute in happiness and excitement. 

Kiara nodded to Shirou with a sultry smile and pulled her long stocking-clad legs up around his buttocks pulling him down onto her frame and sheathing his turgid reinforced member into her cunt. Kiara tossed her head back with a sharp wail as she felt him plunge savagely deep into her core in one thrust. This time was different from the others however, she felt Shirou channel his remaining Mana into his entire body instead of just his dick. She groaned out how full he made her and curled her ankles across each other gingerly around his back some more pulling him deep.

“Uuuaahhhh! Ooohhh take me, Emiya!~ I’m all yours! Just please take me like a stallion!~” She squealed out in mind-broken bliss as Emiya began rutting his hips powerfully into her pelvis! The bed started shaking violently to his intense magically reinforced thrusts. Kiara’s cheeks bounced off the bed and between his body with every thundering penetration he gave her. 

Loud squelching sounds, wailing cries of bliss, and the sounds of their bodies meshing languidly in coital copulation. All of that could be heard from outside even, where Mash stayed by the door listening in with a lip-bitten flustered look on her face as she fingered her cunt. Her right hand was down her panties underneath her skirt, her ring and middle fingers plunged voraciously into her cunt over and over again to the sounds of Shirou fucking his Servant. 

‘S-senpai…..~ Why can’t that be me with you on your bed? Uuunngh!~’ Mash thought letting her mouth drift open in growing pleasure.

Back inside the room itself Shirou continued ounding Kiara Missionary style and reached down with both hands to grope her tits making her moan loudly. Her chin lifted up and her chest forward at his touch relishing the contact stimulation he was providing as he dug his member deep into her snatch.

“Ooohh aaaahhh!~ Aaahh aahh aaaaahhhhh!~ Emiya-saaammaaa!~” She cried out in nonstop ecstasy feeling his member plunge into her uterus over and over again causing her walls to gush in yet another orgasm! Her body wracked with climax causing her hips to lift up off the bed suspended above Emiya’s hips. Her legs were just that tightly wound around his backside. 

Shirou felt Kiara’s pussy once again squeeze his length for everything he had and struggled to hold out in endurance. The feeling of her body milking him for more seed had his mind reeling with pleasure, the suction of her cervix almost proved to be too much yet Kiara’s womanhood was adamant about him sharing his cum. 

She writhed and pumped herself against his waist again making his balls quiver with release until he bent himself down on top of her with arms snaking around her waist. His lips met hers in a languid lip-lock full of passion making Kiara kiss back with just as much love, her arms hooked around his neck pulling each other further into a kiss. 

Their tongues met and their lips worked to swallow each other in wet languid passion as Shirou came. He grunted into her mouth and felt his balls bloat with another and possibly final, ejaculation as he pushed his pelvis tightly into her waist feeling her pussy squeeze him for everything he was worth. He groaned loudly inside of Kiara’s mouth savoring the taste of her tongue rolling against us. She had tried to dominate him but fell flat when Shirou exerted more force proving himself to be superior.

“Mmnnnnggh!~” She squealed loudly and felt her body shudder with a final climax as Shirou slammed his body tightly into her quim! 

Simultaneously their bodies wracked with orgasm with Shirou plunging his member as deep as possible inside of Kiara’s womb making her shiver with ecstasy while they made out. His balls churned and pumped out thick blasts of sperm being delivered straight into her womb! Over and over again like a firehose, he came inside of the writhing woman filling her to capacity and beyond. Kiara moaned loudly with happiness grinding her waist on his body and savoring the feeling of coitus happening at this moment. They ground their bodies together languidly for another several minutes riding out their climax as her stomach swelled like a small balloon thanks to Shirou’s seed.

Eventually they stopped and collapsed on top of each other with Shirou rolling to the side panting as the magical circuit glow died down. A thick trail of cum oozed from Kiara’s opening as she laid there panting raggedly in mind-addled bliss.

“Shirou-sama….huff...huff...huff...that was incredible!~” Kiara squealed loudly in happiness rolling over to hug his right arm in between her breasts. Shirou turned to look at her with a soft smile enjoying that she was actually smiling happily with him instead of lustful craving more sex like always.

“I’m...huff….glad you enjoyed it, Kiara-chan.” He breathed out reaching his arm out to scoop behind her waist pulling her close to his body. ‘I can no longer sense any of her old darkness inside of her body, does this mean I really cured her insatiable lust?’

He then got his answer when seeing a wide coy smile stretch onto the woman’s face before she brought herself to place her naked body on top of him. That look of lustfulness sparked within her eyes as s he stared hungrily at Shirou while hovering nakedly above his body, he wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t feel his member becoming erect all over again, but he wondered if wasn’t strong enough to break of her habits.

“Kiara only belongs to you, Shirou-sama, and I have years of need welled up inside of me. A need for love, not just mindless lust, so please…..Shirou-Emiya…” She grabbed both of his hands up into her own holding them closely to her chest. “Dominate me some more. You’re my Master and I am your Servant, ravage me until I break wanting nothing but your seed splashing inside of me. Yours will be the only one I will take, darling.~”

Kiara said this all with conviction and heartfelt desire, Shirou could sense it. He nodded back to her with a smirk and reached up to pull the formerly sinful Nun onto his lips again for another languid kiss. They moaned into each other’s mouths openly with tongues meshing into each other in a bout of dominance.

Meanwhile outside, Mash had slumped against the door frame panting after just succumbing to her climax. Her panties and her leggings were soaked with her juices, along with her fingers that she lifted up to her mouth in order to lick off. Her face was still flustered with red embarrassed at what she had done just now in the open to the act of her Senpai fucking his beautiful Servant.

“Uh….wha….I gotta get going!” Mash took off dashing away from her senpai’s room with drips of her fluids trailing behind her as she went. She didn’t know what happened to her or why it felt so good, all she knew was that she wanted more and would gladly continue eavesdropping on Shirou having tantric sex with Kiara.

Someday she hoped that would be her.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued....?**

 

AN:This has been for Lastmanstanding. Thanks for reading.


End file.
